Murphy
by A r e k u s a
Summary: La ley de Murphy dice que si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal. –…Me gustas– habló Sasuke. Luego de unos segundos en silencio el rubio respondió: – Es mejor que sea una broma, porque yo no soy gay.
1. Chapter 1

**M** urphy

.

.

.

¿A quién nunca se le caído la tostada por el lado de la mantequilla? ¿Quién nunca ha lavado su auto justo antes de que llueva? Lo que uno normalmente llamaría mala suerte, está mejor explicado con una ley de la ciencia: La ley de Murphy. Esta nos dice que si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal. Así de simple, así de pesimista y negativa con el futuro es esta ley. Como si el 0.01% de probabilidades de fracaso pesaran más que el 99.99% de éxito.

Pero nadie ha dejado de preparar tostadas por temor a que se caiga por el lado de la mantequilla ¿no? Y si sucede, simplemente te preparas otra, la sostienes con más cuidado y fin del asunto. A veces caer en ese 0.01% de probabilidades de error o fracaso nos da la experiencia necesaria para no equivocarnos en una próxima situación similar. Sin embargo hay momentos cruciales en la vida en la que esa mínima posibilidad es suficiente para no correr el riesgo y esto lo sabía muy bien Sasuke.

Por muy seguro y confiado de sí mismo que luciera el Uchiha, esta pequeña posibilidad lo aterraba en ciertos aspectos de su vida, como por ejemplo: Aceptarse frente a otros como gay.

Sí, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, era gay.

No le había tomado mucho esfuerzo percatarse de esto, teniendo en cuenta su poco (casi nulo) interés por las féminas. Siempre había estado rodeado por ellas y aunque muchos envidiaran su posición, él la encontraba molesta. Sin embargo, este solo fue un indicador de que algo iba mal con su sexualidad (desde el punto de vista de lo que es 'normal') y aunque al inicio le restó importancia, fue la llegada de la pubertad que prendió sus alarmas. Antes de esta etapa de cambios su vida no se veía alterada ni por hombres ni por mujeres y siguiendo esa línea podría haberse definido fácilmente como asexual, pero las cosas nunca suceden como queremos y al igual que la tostada que cae por la mantequilla, el cayo por su lado más débil: Naruto.

De pequeño, la locuacidad y forma extrovertida convertían al rubio en el centro de atención para todos los infantes, quienes siempre querían integrarlo en sus juegos. Muy por el contrario con Sasuke, que solo las niñas lo llamaban emocionadas para jugar a la mama y el papa; y los niños molestos (envidiosos) no lo querían cerca. Sin embargo Naruto no le daba la espalda, sino que lo integraba al grupo o por último, jugaba solo con él. De ahí que nace su gran amistad.

Pero... ¿porque él era su punto débil?

Porque alcanzado sus 12 años, y con ellos la pubertad, el rubio paso a tener un papel más importante en su vida. Todo comenzó con un simple susurro a su oído durante un examen – ''Oye teme, pásame la dos'' – y fue suficiente para desencadenar una serie de reacciones en su cuerpo: vellos erizados, hormigueo en la nuca y una erección. Lo que hubiera pasado como un evento único en su vida, término por repetirse en más de una ocasión. Cuando le hablaba de cerca, cuando lo tomaba del cuello, cuando sentía su olor luego de una clase de educación física, todo eso desataba la misma reacción en cadena y no mucho después una más se les unió: el latir acelerado de su corazón. Esta, a diferencia del resto, se activaba sola o en grupo; a veces solo con mirar al rubio, otras con recordarlo o imaginárselo. De todas las reacciones esta era la más peligrosa, porque mientras con las otras podía darse el lujo de atribuírselas a la edad y las hormonas, esta era la muestra innegable de lo que sentía por el rubio.

¿Y la ley de Murphy que tiene ver en todo esto?

En las posibilidades de rechazo que podía tener si se descubría su secreto.

Por un lado estaba su familia, que por más frio que se viera adoraba, y aunque tenía la certeza de que Itachi lo aceptaría sin importar que, no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlo o hacerle bromas de mal gusto. Por otro lado estaban sus amigos y conocidos de la universidad, de ellos solo tenía una certeza: los que lo rechazaran (todos hombres seguro) le harían la vida imposible en los dos años que aún le quedaban ahí. Tener a las mujeres tras de sí nunca fue una bendición.

En otro lado, separado de esos dos grupos, estaba Naruto. Si bien el rubio no era el tipo de persona que rechazara a otras (y menos a un amigo), eso no le impedía de alejarse muy sutilmente hasta perder todo lazo con él. Y eso era lo que más temía. Por más open mind que fuera el rubio, si había un 0.01% de posibilidades de que lo rechazara, seguramente lo rechazaría y no quería correr ese riesgo.

O por lo menos eso creía hasta unos días atrás.

.

… Quince días atrás…

.

– ¡Aich! No puedo creer que ninguna chica linda me haya hecho caso – se quejaba Naruto mientras bebía una cerveza.

Kiba había organizado un Goukon y aunque se le dijo claramente que no llevara a Sasuke, él se había aparecido con el Uchiha, restándoles posibilidades a todos los demás hombres. Aun con tantos años de amistad, a Naruto aún le sorprendía la facilidad con la que las mujeres se le pegaban. Sabía que no era adrede, Sasuke incluso era frio y distante con ellas, pero el resto no lo veía así y solían excluirlo de estas reuniones. Y acá entre nos, el mismo sentía ganas de hacerlo a veces, con el moreno cerca el solo pasaba a ser el amigo buena gente; pero era su mejor amigo y no podía dejarlo de lado, menos si el mismo moreno pedía que lo llevara.

Al final el Goukon había sido un fracaso para él y todos los demás. Tanta había sido su desmotivación que Sasuke lo había llevado a un parque a tomar unas cervezas, que fueron por su cuenta claro.

–Si solo te dedicas a comer como quieres que te hagan caso– criticó el Uchiha.

– ¡Tú ni si quiera hablabas y todas estaba tras de ti!

– Hmp.

Lo que Naruto ignoraba es que Sasuke si lo hacía adrede. El moreno conocía bien la debilidad del rubio por las mujeres, ninguna era una excepción, amaba a todas por igual. Pero sabía también que con el cerca Naruto se quedaba sin posibilidades. Incluso si todos los presentes rechazaban su presencia, el aparecería si el Uzumaki estaba invitado.

– Ahh–suspiró fuertemente el rubio– esta era mi oportunidad de encontrar a alguien y olvidar a Sakura. – Sasuke rodó los ojos y Naruto suspiro desanimado – sé que siempre termino hablando de ella, pero en verdad me gusta. Es linda y sí, a veces algo agresiva, pero en el fondo es gentil y alegre. Y cuando sonríe…

Está de sobra decir que Sasuke odiaba oír aquello y por ende no le prestaba mayor atención que a su cerveza. Fría y espumosa cerveza.

– Si tan solo me mirara a mí como lo hace contigo…– el rubio continuaba con su monologo sobre Sakura. De pronto hizo una pausa y sujeto a Sasuke del hombro posando sus ojos en los suyo. – ¿Por qué no sales con ella? Podrías darle una oportunidad.

– Creo que ya fue suficiente cerveza por hoy para ti– tomó la cerveza de Naruto y la puso a su lado.

– Estoy hablando en serio, podrías darle una oportunidad.

– ¿Que estás hablando idiota? – Ya sabía de los sentimientos de Sakura hacia él y los de Naruto hacia ella, pero de ahí a que viniera a pedirle aquello. Debía ser una broma o el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza– ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¿Seguro que de verdad estás enamorado de ella?

– ¡Sí! ¡Por eso mismo lo digo!... Sé lo que se siente que la persona que amas no te haga caso y quiero que ella sea feliz. – Sasuke lo miro confuso, Naruto no le hacía caso a él y lo último que quería era que fuera feliz con Sakura o alguna otra mujer. – Tú eres mi mejor amigo, así que si es contigo...

– No voy a hacerlo – le interrumpió – y no insistas más.

Estaba bien que estuviera ebrio ¿Pero pedirle eso? Definitivamente era un idiota.

– Egoísta – murmuró el rubio después de unos segundos.

– ¿Soy egoísta por no salir con alguien que no me gusta?

– ¡Sí! –Gritó parándose de un brinco y señalándolo efusivamente – ¡Si yo estuviera en tu lugar aceptaría sin dudarlo!

– ¿Saldrías con alguien solo por lastima?

\- ¡No es lástima! – Seguía exclamando efusivo y ebrio – ¡Es darle una oportunidad! ¡Todos merecemos una oportunidad!

– Entonces, si digo que me gustas ¿Me darías una oportunidad?

– ¡Claro que sí! – respondió sin dudarlo, pensando que ese solo era un supuesto.

–…Me gustas

El Uzumaki relajó los brazos que minutos antes señalaban a su compañero y hubo una pausa en su conversación a la vez que su cerebro procesaba lo que acababa de decirle.

Sasuke no era gay, él no era gay…

¡Una broma! Sí, debía ser eso, el moreno solía ser siempre serio y costaba entender cuando hacia una, pero esa definitivamente lo era, no había forma que eso fuera verdad.

– Buena broma Sasuke –habló con un leve dejó de molestia al tomar a la ligera sus palabras.

El Uchiha lo miraba serio, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Se había dejado llevar por el alcohol y término diciendo aquello que guardaba en lo más profundo. Lo bueno es que aún estaba a tiempo de solucionarlo, el rubio mismo le había dado la salida. Solo debía sonreír hipócritamente y decir "si, es una broma", Naruto se reiría, pasarían unos segundos en silencio incomodo, pero para mañana ya lo habrían olvidado y todo seguiría igual que antes.

 _Decir que es broma, sonreír y seguir bebiendo._

 _Decir que es broma, sonreír y seguir bebiendo._

 _Decir que es broma, sonreír..._

– No estoy bromeando.

Pero el alcohol ya hacia estragos en su autocontrol y retractarse dejaba de ser una opción

Dio un paso adelante acercándose al ojiazul. El rubio no se inmuto y mirando curioso al moreno sintió su mano cogerlo por la mandíbula. Intento tirar su cabeza instintivamente hacia atrás, sin embargo las manos pálidas de su amigo lo atrajeron con más fuerza hacia él.

Desde ese punto en adelante todo pasó muy rápido y para cuando de verdad reacciono, ya tenía los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Fue algo muy sutil, solo un roce, un choque de pieles. Pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

– ¡Ajj! – Exclamó empujando fuerte al Uchiha– ¿Qué haces teme? – Pasó frenéticamente su brazo por encima de sus labios limpiándose – Esa sí fue una broma de muy mal gusto y eso que estoy borracho.

– ¡Que no es una broma! – gritó ya irritado de que no le creyera.

Naruto dejó de limpiarse y por unos segundos ambos quedaron en silencio otra vez, el más incómodo de toda sus vidas. Solo se miraban. Sasuke dio un paso adelante y el rubio, automáticamente, uno atrás, temiendo que la escena anterior volviera a repetirse.

– Es mejor que sea una broma – rompió el silencio Naruto, con semblante serio, aunque más parecía en shock – porque yo no soy gay – finalizó dándole la espalda y caminando lejos de ahí.

.

… Fin del recuerdo…

.

La había **Cagado**.

Con C mayúscula y en negrita.

Tantos años conteniéndose, repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente que Naruto, de entre todas las personas, debía ser la última en saber sus sentimientos y ahí viene el alcohol y te nubla el buen juicio. De los dos grandes secretos que tenía (ser gay y que le gustaba), tuvo que decirle el peor (que le gustaba).

Todo estaba mal, TODO. Desde ese día Naruto había estado evitándolo y bien gracias para él, que no sabría que decirle si lo tuviera cerca. Quería disculparse si, pero ¿Cómo? Dentro de todo sabía que no había actuado mal, si hubiera sido una mujer solo la habría rechazado y ya, incluso si fuera su amiga. El problema radicaba en que era hombre y no se iba a disculpar por eso.

También podía echarle la culpa al alcohol… ¡vamos! cuántos hombres no se tuercen luego de un par copas. Pero lamentablemente, eso tampoco era una opción, Porque sería lo mismo que negar ser gay y tomarlo como algo malo cuando no lo era.

A pesar de todo tenia orgullo y no quería rebajarse a pedir disculpas porque algo había tenido malicia. Como ya mencione, el único problema había sido que era hombre. Y eso solo lo dejaba con una sola posibilidad y no era disculparse, sino explicar todo. Decir la verdad y (muy probablemente) perderlo para siempre.

– ¡Arg! – renegó consigo mismo por la idiotez que había hecho.

No importaba si no sentía lo mismo o si no le daba una oportunidad, pero no quería perderlo. Aun quería su amistad.

Sintió el móvil vibrar dentro de su bolsillo y lo sacó rápido esperando que fuera un mensaje de Naruto.

Nos vemos a las 5pm en la cafetería de la universidad para dividirnos el proyecto

¡Sakura!

Ella iba a ser su salvación. Naruto iba a ir si o si en su afán de estar cerca de ella (como odiaba ese afán) y en algún momento iba a tener que hablarle, que importaba que fuera solo por el proyecto. Bastaba con tener una pequeña conversación de la cual aferrarse para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Ok

.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Aquí! – Gritó Sakura batiendo los brazos desde su mesa para que el moreno la viera

Sasuke se acercó y quiso tomar asiento al lado de Naruto, pero este rápidamente colocó su mochila sobre la silla libre, terminó sentado al lado de Sakura y frente a la mochila del rubio. Se había blindado bien para no estar cerca de él y si no se había sentado al lado de la pelirosa, fue porque seguro ella se lo impidió.

– Bien, ahora que estamos los tres les explico – Sakura que no notaba el distanciamiento de sus amigos, estaba entusiasmada de haber logrado que el Uchiha se juntara con ella fuera de clases – Ya hice el índice, vamos a tocar nueve puntos en total, Naruto se va a encargar de los 3 primeros que son los más fáciles ¿Está bien?- preguntó mirando a Naruto quien estaba frente a ella con la mirada fija en la mesa – ¡Naruto!

– Ah – reaccionó luego de sentir una patada de Sakura en su canilla – ¡Sí!

– Sí ¿Qué? – Preguntó la Haruno y al no recibir respuesta suspiró tratando de calmarse – ¡Tu parte tarado! ¡Los tres primeros puntos!

– Ah, sí – soltó una risita nerviosa a la vez que se sobaba la nuca con una de sus manos.

– Concéntrate Naruto, si haces algo mal nos vas a perjudicar a todos, dile algo Sasuke.

– ¿Cuál es mi parte? – Sakura lo observó incrédula.

Sasuke Uchiha, el que nunca perdía la oportunidad de menospreciar al rubio ¿No le iba a decir nada? Y no solo eso, estaba bien tranquilo sentado mientras ellos discutían. Si algo no era Sakura, era tonta y pronto se percató de la atmosfera pesada que había entre esos dos. Naruto no había saludado a Sasuke cuando llegó, ni si quiera lo había mirado en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí sentados y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, había puesto su mochila en la silla de su costado cuando Sasuke se quiso acercar a ese lugar. Siempre andaban discutiendo y compitiendo entre ellos para ver quién era el mejor – y obviamente siempre ganaba Sasuke-, pero eso era parte de la amistad entre ellos, así que algo grave debía haber pasado para que actuaran de esa manera.

– ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?

– ¡No! –El rubio gritó fuerte golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y poniéndose de pie.

– ¡Cálmate idiota la gente nos está mirando! – gritó también Sakura antes de darse cuenta que ella había llamado más la atención de los comensales que Naruto– L-lo siento- dio una sonrisa tierna a todos los que miraban su mesa e hizo una seña con la mano a Naruto indicándole que tomara asiento – ¿Pueden decirme que pasó?

– Ya te dijo que nada – cortó el tema de raíz Sasuke y se puso de pie – La próxima vez solo envíame un mensaje con lo que tengo que hacer. – finalizó antes de irse.

.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.**

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ya lo había perdido.

El rubio nunca ocultaba su molestia y ser su mejor amigo no le había dado ningún salvoconducto a eso. Su presencia solo lo había incomodado, aun cuando intento no hacer contacto visual para aminorarlo, solo empeoro todo.

Había olvidado también lo perspicaz que era Sakura. A veces pensaba que debía ser parte de la policía con ese don que tenia de leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas.

Suspiró. No había otra opción, debía admitir todo y alejarse. Lo haría por teléfono, una llamada sería lo ideal, pero prefería un mensaje; así se evitaba preguntas incomodas o que se le quebrara la voz (en el supuesto que pasara).

– ¡Sasuke!

Miró sobre su hombro tras oír su nombre.

– Naruto – Susurró incrédulo al verlo acercarse corriendo, pensaba que no quería verle – ¿Paso algo?

– Yo – hizo una pausa, trataba de recuperar el aire después de haber corrido tanto – te estaba evitando… por lo que sucedió – volvió a hacer una pausa para respirar – Lo siento.

– No tienes que disculparte, fui yo quien actuó... raro.

– ¡No es raro! – Exclamó – Es como eres…Y yo… Fui serio con lo que dije y se cumplir a mi palabra. Así que si en verdad no fue una broma…

– No Naruto – había estado pensando en si cumplir su palabra o no, por eso lo había estado evitando. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa imperceptible, saber que el rubio lo había considerado le daba felicidad – Solo olvida lo que paso y sigamos como antes.

– ¡No! Te estoy diciendo que voy a cumplir mi palabra

– Y yo te estoy diciendo que lo olvides – insistió –aun si quieres cumplirlo, no eres gay, tú mismo lo dijiste.

– No, no lo soy –tenía que admitirlo– y estoy enamorado de Sakura y tú de mi – observaba fijamente a Sasuke – Se lo que se siente ¿Recuerdas lo que dije?* pero eso sí, si te doy una oportunidad hay algo que quiero a cambio.

– No voy a estar con Sakura aunque hagas esto. – Sentenció, haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

– No te lo estoy pidiendo.

– ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?

– Yo te doy una oportunidad, pero si no funciona, volvamos a lo de antes como dijiste, solo amigos ¿Que dices?

– Sí – soltó entre dientes, aun sorprendido. Había juzgado mal a su amigo, no era un idiota, en verdad tenía buenos sentimientos.

– Bueno – titubeó el rubio sin saber bien que más decir. El ambiente era incomodo ahora – Salí corriendo de la cafetería sin pagar y Sakura debe estar muy molesta esperándome – rio nervioso sobando su nuca con la mano – será mejor que me vaya. – Sin pensarlo, se acercó al moreno y le dio un beso en la mejilla – No vemos – y salió corriendo en dirección a la universidad.

Aun mientras se alejaba, podía notar las orejas del rubio rojas de la vergüenza. Tocó su mejilla, la que segundos antes había recibido el beso, aún la sentía cálida. Sonrió, notoriamente ahora sí. Estaba equivocado, la ley de Murphy no se refería a que algo malo iba a pasar, sino que si algo podría pasar, pasaría.

Y paso.

* * *

* Hace referencia a cuando le explica el por qué quiere que salga con Sakura.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Hola.

Gracias por leer, es mi primer NaruXSasu y espero que me haya quedado bien (!Que nervios!)

Aun no estoy segura si dejarlo como un one-shot o seguirlo.

Espero sus comentarios.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A** dvertencia: Lemon. **M** urphy

.

 _Capítulo 2_

.

– Uhmp – un sonido seco salió de la garganta Naruto al sentir el aliento del moreno sobre su miembro.

Tan solo segundo antes habían estado besandose tranquilamente en su sala y de pronto la situación se había subido de tono; no se quejaba de eso, sin embargo debía admitir que era vergonzoso ser el único sin pantalón. Doblemente vergonzoso si le sumaba que Sasuke estaba observando su miembro de cerca, casi inspeccionándolo.

Su corazón latía a tope, al igual que su sexo, que lo sentía doler. Si bien el Uchiha aún no había hecho ningún movimiento, la cercanía de su rostro en combinación con su nula experiencia en lo que sexo oral se refería, lo había excitado de sobremanera. Si eso seguía así se iba a correr antes que lo tocaran, no tenía duda de ello.

– E-espera – titubeó el rubio dudoso de lo que iba a decirle, posando su mano sobre la frente de su novio – mejor démoslo ahí por hoy.

Quería seguir, definitivamente quería que se lo hiciera, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para continuar y durar un tiempo prudente.

– ¡Ah! – gimió fuerte sintiendo la lengua de Sasuke pasar por su sexo.

Contrajo sus muslos de placer al sentirlo repetir el movimiento. Esa lengua áspera pasaba por toda su longitud, humedeciéndolo por completo y jugando descaradamente con su punta.

 _Autocontrol Naruto, ¡AUTOCONTROL!_

Se repetía en su cabeza con los ojos cerrados. En lo posible, quería evitar verlo.

 _Piensa cosas feas._

Valido solo para erecciones matutinas.

¡Demonios! Su única salida no funcionaba con estímulos reales. Sujeto fuerte la orilla del sofá en el que estaba sentado, tenía que dejar de concretarse en lo que sucedía ahí abajo o se vendría en cualquier momento. ¿Pero en qué? Por más que pensara lo que fuera, sus sentidos terminaban trayéndolo de vuelta.

La calidez de su boca, la humedad, su lengua moviéndose alrededor suyo... ¡Era imposible contenerse más!

Colocó gentilmente una mano sobre la nuca de Sasuke y así poder penetrar a profundidad su boca. Si no podía luchar contra lo inminente, se dejaría llevar. Oyó un quejido seco salir de su garganta, pero no se detuvo, ya era muy tarde para eso. Embistió el delicado rostro que tenía enfrente, golpeado su garganta con la punta hasta que finalmente sintió su cuerpo entero contraerse. Tiro su cuello hacia atrás y arqueo su espalda, dejando salir todo de él.

– Lo- lo siento – se disculpó de inmediato, soltando los cabellos negros.

Sasuke se puso de pie y lo besó sujetando su barbilla. Su lengua rápidamente entró a la cavidad del rubio depositando aquel liquido blanquecino.

– ¡Ajj! – Se quejó escupiendo en el suelo– ¡Qué asco Sasuke!

– A ver si la próxima me sueltas – cogió una toallita de papel y la pasó por su lengua.

Una falsa creencia que se tiene de los gays es que todos aman chupar penes y si bien los hay, este no era el caso de Sasuke. El moreno odiaba hacerlo y peor si le terminaban en la boca, solo lo hacía cuando iba a recibir _algo_ a cambio y ahora había llegado su turno sentir placer.

Aun sin terminar de limpiarse, posiciono sus piernas debajo de las del rubio, incitándolo a que elevara ligeramente la pelvis y dejándolo en una posición algo incomoda.

– Espera… ¿qué haces? – Susurro extrañado de sentirlo tocar su trasero– ¡Sasuke! – Gritó pateándolo y tratando de ver donde había tocado – ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Eso dolió!

– ¡También dolió tu patada! – se quejó el Uchiha incorporándose del suelo.

– ¡Entonces no metas tus dedos donde no los necesitan! – Exclamó volviéndose a subir el pantalón – ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a dejar que me la metas?

Tenía razón, hasta ahora no habían tocado el tema del sexo y eso incluía la posición que asumiría cada uno. Pero él siempre era el activo y eso no iba a cambiar, Naruto iba a tener que hacerse a la idea. Quería hacérselo, quería sentir su interior, tenerlo estremeciéndose debajo de él. Iba a convencerlo a como diera lugar.

Gateó hasta donde estaba el rubio sentado y saco nuevamente su miembro del pantalón, acariciándolo para que se ponga duro nuevamente.

– Te gusto que use mi boca ¿Verdad? – El rubio asintió, sintiendo los efectos de sus caricias – puedo hacerlo las veces que quieras – susurró besando su base – solo tienes que darme a cambio…

– ¡No! Yo no voy a ser el pasivo – replicó empujando su frente – además a mí todavía me gustan las mujeres – refunfuño y Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada – Lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente, riendo nervioso – ¡Lo tengo! Decidámoslo por piedra, papel o tijera, dos de tres.

– No – respondió de inmediato, no dejaría el futuro de su trasero a la suerte.

– ¿Porque no? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – El moreno no respondió – miedocito – empezó a molestarlo con voz infantil – ¿El bebe Uchiha tiene miedo que le gane?

Sasuke sobó su frente irritado. No iba a aceptar por sus juegos infantiles, sino porque sabía de la muy mala suerte de Naruto en ese juego; por eso quería dos de tres, así que si solo jugaban a una roda había gran posibilidad de él para ganar y si perdía se podía negar a hacerlo, en cambio el rubio (siempre fiel a su palabra) cumpliría con todo lo acordado.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

– Una de una – habló el moreno extendiendo su puño – pero si yo gano, vas a hacer todo lo que yo te pida.

Naruto dudó un momento, temeroso de las demandas que haría si perdía. Sacudió su cabeza. Era Naruto Uzumaki, él no le tenía miedo a nada, a parte si ganaba iba a ser una gran victoria en su eterna rivalidad.

Ya estaba decidido.

– Bien – chocó su puño con el del moreno – ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! – dijeron ambos al unísono.

Sasuke: Piedra.

Naruto: Papel.

– ¡SI!

 _¡Mierda!_

La ley de Murphy jugaba una vez más en su contra.

.

…

.

– Traías lubricante en tu mochila con la esperanza de usarlo en mí ¿no? – dijo divertido el rubio, moviendo el dedo que tenía dentro de Sasuke.

– ¡Cállate! – Gruñó mordiendo la almohada debajo de él.

Sí, se suponía que se iba a negar a hacerlo si perdía, pero cuando Naruto le hizo sexo oral todas sus intenciones se fueron al tacho y ahora se encontraba boca abajo en su cama, con el trasero levantado y lo que era peor, con ''algo'' dentro suyo.

– ¿Duele? – preguntó introduciendo otro dedo.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina. Se sentía extraño de estar en esa posición tan reveladora como para que le pregunte por cada cosa, pero lo más molesto de todo era que, salvo una leve incomodidad, no sentía dolor ¡Mierda! Odiaba admitir que el rubio sabía lo que hacía. Volvió a morder la almohada al sentir los dientes de Naruto seguido de sus labios sobre una de sus nalgas a la vez que sus dedos se movían dentro de él chapoteando. Apoyó sus codos en la cama y se alzó levemente tratando de recuperar su postura y pudo observar su pene totalmente erecto goteando, apretó las sabanas con ambas manos, aquello era humillante.

– Voy a meterlo – dijo el rubio volteándolo – ya no aguanto más – cogió la almohada que segundos antes había mordido Sasuke y la colocó doblada debajo de él, elevando su cadera.

– Espera…espera…todavía no estoy listo – hablaba tratando de quitarlo de su encima y aplazar más el momento, pero el rubio lo empujó de nuevo sobre la cama – no… espera… ¡Ahh! – gimieron ambos al sentirse unidos.

– ¿Como que no estabas listo? Si entró de una.

El Uchiha ladeo su rostro avergonzado y Naruto sonrió divertido. Aunque entendía lo bochornoso que era eso para Sasuke - él se hubiera sentido igual si estuviera en su lugar- no podía negar que verlo molesto y refunfuñando debajo suyo era excitante. Decidió divertirse un poco en tanto el moreno se acostumbraba a él en su interior y empezó a besar sus pezones, tal y como lo había hecho el otro antes. Automáticamente Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro y tiró sus hombros hacia atrás, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo y él continúo succionando uno y pellizcando el otro. Como un acto reflejo, cada vez que el moreno arqueaba su espalda apretaba su interior y con eso, al miembro del rubio, que ya no aguantaba más y salió lento de su interior para entrar otra vez.

Cuando acepto salir con Sasuke nunca imagino que llegarían tan lejos y aunque lo había pensado un par de veces inmediatamente se había retractado, pero ¡Dios! Aquello se sentía increíble. Aun cuando sus movimientos eran lentos, cada vez que salía un poco su interior lo succionaba de vuelta, como si no quisiera separarse. Se apoyó en sus brazos observando al Uchiha, pero su rostro permanecía inmutable.

Aquello era horrible para el moreno, lo peor del mundo, tener algo dentro de ti cuando siempre eras **tú** quien metía ese _algo_ ¡Arg! Encontraba molesto la facilidad con la que esa _cosa_ había entrado en él y no solo eso, sino la sensación que le provocaba. No era dolor ni tampoco placer; era incomodo, todo su interior se retorcía ante las penetraciones del rubio, podía sentir sus entrañas siendo empujadas por el miembro del otro y le desagradaba, eso no se sentía bien para nada.

El rubio continúo penetrándolo, aumentando de rato en rato la velocidad y luego disminuyéndola, con pequeños movimientos circulares. El calor de su boca había sido genial, sin embargo lo que sentía ahora dentro de él era indescriptible. Ya no era solo el hecho de que lo succionara, sino también lo apretaba tanto que dolía y por extraño que fuera era increíblemente delicioso. Sintió como sus extremidades se adormecía y una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió entero. Gimió fuerte sintiendo que se venía, pero no se corrió, tuvo un orgasmo seco.

Se detuvo recuperando su respiración mientras Sasuke lo veía confuso de lo que acababa de suceder. Naruto tampoco lo entendía, no había eyaculado, ni si quiera había ido lo suficientemente rápido, pero la sensación había sido inigualable. Besó al moreno en los labios antes de reanudar las penetraciones.

Había dormido con mujeres antes, sin embargo estaba teniendo tantas sensaciones nuevas con el Uchiha y no sabía bien si esa diferencia se debía al hecho de que uno era sexo vaginal y otro anal o simplemente a que se trataba de Sasuke. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza regañándose, continuamente venia comparando su relación actual con anteriores que había tenido con mujeres y no le parecía justo para ambos. Cogió su pene y empezó a masturbarlo, inmediatamente el moreno volteó su rostro mordiendo su labio inferior.

– No desvíes la mirada – sujeto la barbilla del Uchiha, obligandolo a verlo– quiero ver tu rostro sintiéndolo.

Ahora que lo tenía de frente, podía ver todas sus expresiones, como se forzaba a no dejar salir su voz aun cuando él aumentaba la velocidad de su mano. Se había repetido miles de veces que no era gay, que aún le gustaban las mujeres, pero sus gemidos lo excitaban de sobremanera. Cuando le hizo sexo oral fueron sus gemidos que lograron que tuviera una erección otra vez y ahora quería volver a oírlos.

– Sabes, no tienes que aguantar tus gemidos.

– Quien… quiere gemir – hablaba con voz entrecortada –…Si no…siento nada.

– ¿Seguro? – Preguntó sarcástico Naruto penetrándolo con mayor profundidad.

¿Gemir? Sí claro, él no quería gemir, de ninguna manera lo haría si no estaba sintiendo nada, solo algo que entraba y salía, nada más que eso, no había forma que ese usurukantochi lo estuviera haciendo tan bien ¡Mierda! De hecho aquello era mejor que solo meterla, mil veces mejor. Sentirlo entrar en el mientras lo tocaba por adelante. Todas sus entrañas se retorcían de placer en su interior, podía sentirlo empujar su vientre. Delicioso, increíble, asombroso, no encontraba la palabra exacta para describir lo que sentía, sin embargo no iba a gemir, no podía dejarle saber que aquello se sentía así de bien.

Cuando se admitió a si mismo su homosexualidad, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza ser el pasivo. Ser quien ''lo metía'' le daba cierto dominio de la situación y él detestaba que lo dominaran. Que alguien lo tengo debajo suyo a su total merced, haciéndolo morder la almohada, era inconcebible, por eso no se podía dejar llevar por el placer incluso si quien se lo proporcionaba era Naruto. Es más, el hecho que fuera el rubio empeoraba todo. Su eterno rival. Se repetiría las veces que fueran necesarias que eso no se sentía bien, antes muerto que admitirlo, sería su humillación total.

– Uhmp – calló un gemido apretando sus labios –…Ahí no– murmuró Sasuke empujando ligeramente al rubio.

– ¿Aquí? – repitió la estocada, dándole al mismo lugar.

– Uhmp – volvió a callarse, esta vez mordiendo su mano.

Naruto sonrió divertido observando como el Uchiha hacía de todo por contenerse. Sabía que lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más que él y ahora que había encontrado su punto exacto no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo gemir y retorcerse de placer. Sujeto la mano que mordía el moreno y la beso sobre la huella de sus dientes, en tanto seguía embistiéndolo con fuerza en el mismo lugar una y otra vez, aumentando también la fricción de su mano sobre el miembro de Sasuke, quien solo se aferraba a la espalda del rubio clavando sus uñas.

–Te…digo que…ahí no

– ¿Porque? Si te gusta, mira como estas aquí adelante – lo hizo tocar su miembro sintiéndolo viscoso – Deberías ser más honesto.

– ¡No me gusta! – Gritó, aunque más parecía un gemido – Ah…para…para….Ahh – gimió fuerte finalmente sin poder aguantarlo más.

El semen del Uchiha salió disparado sobre su propio pecho y el rostro de ambos. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y su pecho acelerado, nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte en su vida, se había sentido tan bien que aún se contraía su cuerpo por los espasmos.

Naruto lamió todo aquel líquido blanquecino que había caído en el pecho del Uchiha y su rostro, limpiándolo, para luego sujetarlo de la barbilla con fuerza y besarlo.

– ¡Qué asco! – exclamó el moreno zafándose del agarre y limpiando su lengua.

– Me la debías – lo tomó del brazo y le dio la vuelta sin salir de él.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó dudoso – yo ya me vine, no quiero más.

El rubio no respondió, solo volvió a penetrarlo. El aún no se había corrido y no iba a parar por capricho de su amado. Lo tomó de ambos brazo y tiró de él hacia atrás, entrando de lleno y chocando con fuerza entre ellos.

– ¡Ah! – gimieron ambos.

Continúo repitiendo las embestidas sin oír los reclamos de Sasuke. El interior del moreno aún se contraía como reflejo del orgasmo pasado, aumentado la presión sobre su pene. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando junto al chapoteo del lubricante que salía de su interior era demasiado erótico. El ojiazul empezó a sentir nuevamente pequeños ráfagas de placer, sus dedos se adormecían y contraían apretando lo que tenían a mano. Soltó los brazos del Uchiha y se aferró a su cintura.

– Alto –jadeó Sasuke, sintiendo como aumentaba la velocidad –… ya para.

No negaba que seguía sintiendo placer, sin embargo luego de tener un orgasmo todo su interior se había vuelto más apretado y las estocadas bruscas del rubio dolían. Podía entender lo que sentía, él también lo había hecho antes, esos minutos finales eran los mejores.

Naruto gimió fuerte sintiendo las ráfagas de placer intensificarse y aumentó la fuerza dentro de él, sintiendo sus testículos golpear sus glúteos. Sasuke solo jadeaba en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Una corriente eléctrica volvió a recorrer su cuerpo antes de venirse dentro del Uchiha, dejándose caer carente de fuerzas sobre su pálida espalda y la besó.

– Quítate– movió su hombro y Naruto se echó a su lado, abrazándolo– si te digo que pares, para, me duele todo.

– Lo siento – besó el hombro del moreno – me apretabas tanto que no pude contenerme.

Sasuke se avergonzó ante lo dicho y volteó su rostro hacia el lado opuesto del rubio. Quería pararse e irse, pero sus piernas no tenían fuerza y su trasero dolía.

.

…

.

Abrió sus ojos y sintió algo pesado sobre él. Era el brazo del rubio que lo tenía por la cintura tras suyo. Giró sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a él, sus parpados con esas largas pestañas cubrían sus ojos azules todavía. Había pasado una semana desde su primera vez y aunque el resultado no había sido el que él hubiera querido, ya no se sentía incomodo por ello. Encontraba increíble como su cuerpo se había acostumbrado tan bien al de Naruto. Aún era brusco y casi siempre amanecía con el cuerpo molido, sin embargo no le importaba, porque inmediatamente después de terminar el rubio no tenía más que abrazos y besos para él y, aunque se hiciera el frio, le encantaba que fuera así. Se abrazó al pecho desnudo de su novio sintiéndolo pegajoso.

Muy al contrario de lo que creía antes, no se sentí tan mal ser el pasivo. A pesar que todavía le daba vergüenza el tener que ''prepararse'' y la incomodidad que venía después de que el rubio eyaculara dentro, el placer era inigualable- aunque nunca se lo iba a admitir-. Prueba de ello era que había permanecido en su casa toda esa semana. Una semana de lujuria, literal. Había dicho en casa que estaba ayudando a Naruto con algunas materias para dejar tranquilos a sus padres y ellos innegablemente le creyeron. El único en no comerse ese cuento había sido Itachi, el mayor conocía muy bien a su hermano y si de algo carecía, era amabilidad por el resto y menos con Naruto, su eterno rival.

Igual e Itachi no vivía con ellos, así que no tenia de que preocuparse por sus opiniones.

– Uhm –gruñó el rubio estirándose en su sitio – ¿Ya estas despierto? ¿Qué hora es?

– Quince para las diez.

– ¡Mierda! – vociferó poniendo se dé pie de un salto – mi clase empieza a las 10.

.

…

.

– ¡Arg! – Renegó Naruto en la puerta de su salón.

Una vez más había llegado tarde. Ya estaba con el límite de tardanzas al tope en ese curso y ahora lo había perdido. Rascó su nuca con molestia. El que Sasuke pasara toda esa semana en su casa había entorpecido sus planes de estudio y ni que decir de su pereza en las mañanas. El moreno solo se quedaba ahí con un motivo en mente: Tener sexo; y luego de hacerlo toda la noche era lógico que al día siguiente se le pegaran las sabanas-y Sasuke también-. Se había quejado tanto de que no sentía placer ni nada y al final era el primero en querer hacerlo.

Suspiro resignado, solo quedaba volver a casa.

– Na-Naruto.

– Hinata – murmuró al ver a la muchacha – ¿También llegas tarde?

– S-si – tartamudeó la Hyuga sin mirarlo a los ojos.

– Es raro verte tarde, tú siempre tan responsable y puntual – le sonrió amigable a la morena y dio la vuelta para irse – Nos vemos.

– ¡Espera! – gritó dejando sorprendido al rubio, quien volteo preocupado de que algo le hubiera pasado. – En ve-verdad yo no llegue tarde – tragó saliva – y-o estaba esperándote acá afuera.

– ¿A mí?

– Sí, ve-veras – hizo una pausa, fijando los ojos en sus dedos que jugaban entre si – Yo…Naruto…T-u…Tú me gustas – soltó finalmente – siempre he estado observándote.

El rubio la miró entre confundido y con sorpresa… ¿Había dicho que le gustaba? ¿Estaba oyendo bien?

– Hinata…

– S-sé que esto es repentino y n-no nos conocemos mucho, pero si pudiéramos conversar más mientras lo piensas – interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos e inmediatamente agachó su rostro, sintiendo que estos se llenaban de agua – solo t-te pido una oportunidad de conocernos, por favor.

El rubio seguía observándola atónito. Siempre había estado con su mente absorta en Sakura y no se había puesto a mirar a otras chicas de su alrededor, Hinata era un claro ejemplo. La Hyuga era bonita, hasta más que Sakura.

– Está bien – respondió en voz baja, algo inseguro.

Hinata alzó la cabeza mirándolo fijamente otra vez y le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento. Esa respuesta era suficiente para ella, era más de lo que había esperado. Que si quiera la considerara era un buena señal.

– Y-yo…debo entrar al salón ya, nos vemos Na-naruto.

El rubio se quedó ahí parado, viendo como la morena entraba a clases

¿En verdad le gustaba a Hinata? Nunca había pensado en ella como algo más que una amiga, o solo una compañera de clases. La joven era tímida y siempre que hablaba con el tartamudeaba o se escondía detrás de sus amigos, por lo que siempre la vio como alguien frágil a quien otros debían cuidar. Aunque debía admitir que era muy bonita y tenía un cuerpo de infarto, no en vano su primo Neji la cuidaba de los demás hombres de su facultad.

– Hinata Hyuga – murmuró muy bajito.

A pesar de su timidez, la morena siempre había sido amable y atenta con él, era la única persona que no se burlaba de él ni lo trataba como un tonto. Tartamudeos, sonrojos, esquivar miradas; había estado totalmente cegado por Sakura para no verlo antes, estaba claro que le gustaba. Sonrió emocionado. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hinata y Sasuke tenían un gran parecido: Cabello negro azabache, piel pálida como la porcelana, los dos eran pocos sociables y muy atractivos para el sexo opuesto.

Su sonrisa creció más.

Quien hubiera pensado que las dos personas más atractivas de su facultad estuvieran enamoradas de él.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** :

*chan chan chan *(introducir música de suspenso)

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Se suponía que sería una continuación corta, pero quise meterle algo de drama (eso siempre vende XD). El siguiente si es el último.

Ahora sí, hablando ya del capítulo:

-¡No saben cómo sufro escribiendo lemon! Se me hace tan difícil explicar la situaciones, poses, TODO. Espero que les haya gustado.

-Por otro lado, sé que Sasuke siempre(o casi siempre) es el seme, sin embargo sentí que Naruto al no identificarse como gay sería un poco difícil que aceptara ser el uke, así que varié eso un poco y dije ¡vamos empoderar a Naruto! Jajajaja

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Opiniones?


	3. Chapter 3

**M** urphy

.

 _Capítulo 3_

.

" _Piensa mal y acertaras"_

Había oído esa frase millones de veces y jamás imaginó que en algún momento de su vida terminaría por usarla como referente. Su subconsciente no hacía más que recitarla una y otra vez.

¿Por qué?

Naruto.

Esa era toda la respuesta.

Para Sasuke era sabida la amplia vida social con la que contaba el rubio. Tenía más amigo que él, lo invitaban a más fiestas que a él, pero nunca había visto que ellos le escribieran con tanta frecuencia. Últimamente lo veía pegado en el móvil todo el tiempo, tanto así que ya le resultaba molesto y había empezado a elaborar ciertas teorías, todas ellas benevolentes con el ojiazul. No fue hasta esa frase - _"Piensa mal y acertaras"_ \- que llevó a su mente a pensar en una infidelidad. Costaba creer que fuera capaz de eso, Naruto podía ser muchas cosas pero ¿infiel? No estaba en su naturaleza traicionar.

" _Piensa mal y acertaras"_ -

Sin embargo, de ser así el caso, le daba dos posibilidades: La primera, que fuera un hombre, pero estaba descartado. Naruto aún no se definía como gay y en el caso que lo hiciera ¡Vamos! Estaba saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha, y no es que se creyera lo máximo, pero era lo mejorcito de la universidad y no lo iba a dejar por cualquier otro.

La segunda opción y la que más probabilidades tenia, es que fuera con una mujer. Naruto no era nada feo, sin embargo no sabía tratarlas, era un torpe con ellas y esto disminuía considerablemente el porcentaje de féminas que se fijarían en él. Y aunque se diera el caso, difícilmente les prestaría atención. Dolía admitirlo, pero sí de mujeres se trataba, solo tenía ojos para Sakura y ya sabemos en quien tenía sus ojos ella.

Poniendo todos esos peros y excusas debería quedar descartada la infidelidad, pero lo cierto era que no se lo creía del todo y el fondo sí sentía que el rubio le estaba siendo infiel.

Suspiro decaído.

Tal vez solo debía preguntárselo.

 _¡No! ¡Jamás!_

Si resultaba ser todo un malentendido, no quería exponerse a ser etiquetado como celoso o inseguro. No sabría dónde meter su cara de la vergüenza.

.

…

.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Aquí! – Gritó Sakura batiendo los brazos como siempre lo hacía para que la viera.

Su cita de grupo semanal había llegado y como siempre Sakura era la primera en llegar. Naruto probablemente lo hiciera más tarde, aunque con lo distraído que andaba lo más seguro era que lo hubiera olvidado.

– Hola Sasuke. – Saludó emocionada mientras él sacaba su móvil para contactar al rubio – ¿le escribes a Naruto? – El moreno asintió – No va a venir. – habló con seguridad.

Alzó el rostro observando a la pelirosa ¿Acaso ella sabía algo que él no?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– No lo sé, solo supongo. Es decir, ahora que esta con Hinata difícilmente nos haga caso – dijo divertida. De verdad le causaba alegría que su amigo se fijara en alguien más y no solo eso, ahora tendría a Sasuke solo para ella. – Ahora solo quedamos los dos.

– ¿Qué? – Murmuró sorprendido – ¿Hinata?

– ¿No lo sabes? Hinata se le declaró a Naruto – comentó emocionada – Debo admitir que ella es mucho para él, pero espero que sean felices de verdad. Si vieras como le brillan los ojos a…– cortó la frase de golpe sorprendida por la expresión del Uchiha. Nunca lo había visto con esa cara antes y hasta podría jurar que estaba más pálido de lo habitual. – ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Él aceptó?

– Aun no – habló pausado, no daba crédito a lo que veía ¿En verdad estaba tan afectado por esa noticia?

\- ¿Aun?

– Sasuke– dudó algunos segundos sobre si preguntarle o no, pero necesitaba saberlo – ¿Te gusta Hinata?

– No.

– Ah – suspiró fuerte– por un segundo pensé que te gustaba ella y estabas celoso de Naruto. – rió de sí misma por pensar semejante tontera.

– No– repitió mientras tomaba sus cosas – no es ella la que me interesa.

Y desapareció sin decir más, ante la mirada confusa de Sakura.

.

…

.

Caminaba furioso por los pasillos de la universidad buscando a Naruto.

Sus suposiciones no habían estado equivocada, el equivocado había sido el por confiarse. Pensó que en algún momento el rubio se enamoraría de él, cuando la realidad era otra. Ellos no eran una pareja propiamente dicha, solo tenían un trato de por medio y los tratos no siempre se cumplen.

" _A mí todavía me gustan las mujeres''_

Aun siendo gay Hinata le parecía una mujer atractiva, de las más bonitas de su universidad, sin decir que venía de una buena familia y lo que era peor, estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Naruto. Todos lo sabían menos ese baka. Él jamás se lo había mencionado para que no se fijara en ella y ahora estaba perdido.

Iba a aceptarla, no había duda. Ni si quiera se lo había contado.

– Tú– gruño tomando del brazo a Naruto cuando al fin lo encontró y jalo de él hasta un salón vacío.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – le gritó el Uzumaki luego de que prácticamente lo aventara dentro.

– ¿Porque no me dijiste lo de Hinata?

Naruto lo observó sorprendió. No se lo había dicho para no preocuparlo y por indecisión, mejor dicho para no preocuparlo con su indecisión.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste?

– ¡¿Acaso importa?! – Gritó exasperado, nada propio de él– ¿Respóndeme?

– Fue hace poco – comenzó algo inseguro de sus palabras – solo me pidió una oportunidad para conocernos, no es que haya aceptado tener algo con ella.

– Pero tampoco la rechazaste.

– Urg– rascó su nuca con molestia – solo hemos conversado, no es nada importante.

– ¿No es nada importante? Te dice que está enamorada de ti y ¿no es importante? – no es que tuviera consideración con los sentimientos de Hinata, pero el hecho que pensara así de los sentimientos de ella, le hacía dudar de los que pudiera tener hacia él – ¿También me ves así a mí? ¿Cómo algo sin importancia?

– Sasuke calma…

– Olvídate de nuestro trato, terminamos. Eres libre de irte con ella o con quien quieras.

– Espera – lo tomó del brazo – yo aún no he decidido nada.

Sintió toda su sangre hervir de ira ante esa respuesta.

– ¿Decidir? – Bufo– Yo no voy a ser tu plan B Naruto – jaló fuerte de su brazo deshaciendo el agarre y salió del salón.

.

…

.

Terminó tan rápido como había empezado y ahora se escondía como chiquilla engañada.

No había ido a clases en tres días, no había respondido mensajes ni llamadas y estaba quedándose en casa de su hermano para que no lo ubicaran.

Patético ¿no?

Pero que podía hacer, no soportaría ver la cara de Naruto sin querer darle una paliza que lo dejara postrado en cama mínimo un mes. Suspiró. A quien quería engañar, no quería verlo por miedo de ponerse a llorar frente a él. Se había ilusionado, tuvo muchas expectativas en esa relación y el rubio las tiró todas a la basura.

Se habían dado un plazo de tres meses y a duras penas habían llegado a los dos.

Cogió el móvil y fue directo a su galería de imágenes, iba a borrar todas las fotos que Sakura le había pasado de ellos. Si ya había terminado con él, no había razones para guardar eso. Empezó a pasar una por una las fotos borrándolas, hasta que se topó con una en específico. Se la habían tomado en su cumpleaños, era una foto grupal, incluso él mismo aparecía ahí. Pero al lado del rubio, pegada a su brazo izquierdo, estaba la Hyuga.

Le dio zoom dejando solo a ambos en toda la pantalla.

Ella tenía el rostro sonrojado y cogía timidamente la manga de Naruto, mientras que él sonreí mostrando todos los dientes, verdaderamente feliz. Se veían bien juntos. Sonrió con amargura. Tal vez eso era lo mejor, que saliera con una mujer y no tuviera que ocultar su relación. No iba a decepcionar a sus padres, nadie lo vería mal en las calles. Sería tan normal como todos.

Si, tal vez era lo mejor para Naruto, pero no para él, quien sí se había llegado a enamorar hasta la medula del rubio. ¡Demonios! Le había permitido hacerle cosas que no se las hubiera dejado hacer a nadie más ¿Y así le pagaba?

Tiró el móvil al suelo totalmente frustrado. Nunca debió hacerse de ilusiones. Desde el comienzo le dijo que no era gay, incluso le recalco que le gustaban las mujeres en su primera vez. De los dos, él había sido el más idiota, por ser el único enamorado.

– Sigues acá… – Itachi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, acababa de llegar a casa – ¿todavía no me vas a decir que pasa? – se agachó a recoger el móvil antes que lo pisara

– Déjame en paz

– Bonita – observó el zoom que había hecho Sasuke en su móvil – Aunque tiene un parecido a ti ¿no crees? Mismo color de pelo, de piel… ¡Espera! – gritó cuando le arrancho el móvil de las manos.

– No te metas en mis asuntos.

Itachi observó a su hermano con ternura. Sabía lo difícil que podía llegar a ser los problemas del corazón.

– Mira hermanito – se acomodó al lado de Sasuke en el sofá – en el amor a veces nos dejan por la persona que menos esperamos – Sasuke le lanzo una mirada asesina – lo siento– se disculpó el mayor, viendo que el tema era más sensible de lo que pensaba y se puso de pie – deja que Naruto se quede con ella, ya aparecerán otras.

El menor sintió verdaderas ganas de golpear a su hermano, sin embargo respiró profundo y se relajó. Itachi de verdad estaba tratando de ayudarlo y aunque estaba equivocado con la persona, sus palabras tenían mucho de cierto.

" _A veces nos dejan por la persona que menos esperamos"_

Tomó sus llaves y salió del apartamento para aclarar sus pensamientos.

.

…

.

Había caminado a la deriva durante algunas horas y sin querer –o guiado por su subconsciente– había llegado al parque en donde se le declaró a Naruto. Observó la banca donde se habían sentado ese día con melancolía. Si tan solo se hubiese quedado callado o aceptado salir con Sakura. No, si desde un inicio Naruto lo hubiera rechazado debidamente, ambos se hubieran ahorrado los malos ratos y ahora no se sentiría tan dolido.

Tomó asiento en la banca. Durante muchos años Naruto había iluminado su mundo como el sol y al igual que este, que quema todo a su alredero, él se quemó. Suspiró cabizbajo, tal vez Itachi tenía razón y debía dejar que Hinata se quedara con él.

– Por fin apareces– escuchó una voz a su derecha– Te llevo buscando hace días– era Naruto

– ¿Qué haces acá?

– ¿Ya se te olvido que vivo cerca? – Sasuke se quedó en silencio mientras el rubio se paraba frente a él – En este mismo lugar fue donde me dijiste que te gustaba ¿Recuerdas? – No recibió ninguna respuesta del moreno y continuo hablando – estuve en shock por varios días, el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado de mi– sonrió recordándolo.

Al igual que ese día, ambos quedaron en silencio, pero esta vez no era incomodo, sino melancólico.

– No voy a poder cumplir la promesa – habló de pronto y Naruto lo observó sin entender– No voy a seguir siendo tu amigo – se puso de pie– A diferencia tuya, yo no soportaría ver a la persona que amo con otra – era la primera vez que le decía que lo amaba, y paradójicamente, también la última.

– Sasuke– murmuró, viendo su rostro afligido.

– Una vez que terminemos el proyecto con Sakura, no voy a volver a verte o hablarte – le dolía decir eso, pero era lo mejor– y en cuanto a lo que paso entre nosotros, no te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá – emprendió su camino.

– ¡Si quiera vas a oírme!– alzó la voz exasperado y lo retuvo sujetándolo de la mano – admito que me sentí feliz de que Hinata me dijera sus sentimientos, pero vamos ¿Quién no se emocionaría un poco al saber que le gusta a alguien?

El moreno lo observó haciendo un gesto de desaprobación y él solo atinó a desviar la mirada. Quería ser sincero con su sentimiento, incluso si eso significaba hablar de Hinata. Suspiró poniendo sus ideas en orden para no aumentar el malestar del Uchiha.

– Jamás pensé en lo nuestro como un trato. Sería incapaz de tomar los sentimientos de otra persona a la ligera. – Tragó saliva nervioso – El día que me dejaste hable con Hinata y la rechace, le dije que ya había alguien de quien estaba enamorado. – dio un paso acercándose al otro, esperando que aún no fuera demasiado tarde – No te considero ninguna clase de plan, y en caso sí lo fueras, serias mi plan A – lo miró fijo a los ojos, verdaderamente arrepentido por todo – Así que si aún no es tarde y puedes perdonarme …¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

Sasuke era frio por naturaleza, le costaba mostrar sus emociones, sobre todo las asociadas a estímulos positivos. Básicamente porque le hacia difícil reconocer los momentos de alegría y felicidad. Sin embargo no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que **ese** era uno de ellos.

– ¿P-porqué lloras? – preguntó nervioso el ojiazul.

A diferencia de Sasuke, a Naruto se le daba bien los momentos felices y llenos de alegría. Básicamente porque era él quien siempre sacaba sonrisas a las personas, por eso no sabía cómo actuar cuando veía a alguien llorando.

– ¿Quien está llorando dobe? Me ha entrado tierra en el ojo…en los dos– dijo soltando la mano de Naruto y secándose las lágrimas, aunque era en vano, seguían saliendo más– mucha tierra.

Aunque la escena no tuviera nada de alegre, el rubio sonrió. Sabía que las lágrimas de Sasuke eran de felicidad. Y lo sabía porque él se sentía de la misma manera, aunque su forma de demostrarlo fuera diferente.

– No saques tus propias conclusiones Sasuke– lo sujetó gentilmente de la nuca, apoyándolo contra su cuerpo, y besó su frente con ternura– Yo también te amo.

– Nunca dije eso– respondió el Uchiha hundiendo su rostro avergonzado en el cuello de su (nuevamente) novio. – te amo– le susurró.

Naruto lo abrazó con fuerza y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de alivio. Todo ese mal entendido se había originado por su culpa, por no aceptar que estaba enamorado de un hombre. De cierta forma vio en Hinata el regreso a su heterosexualidad, sin darse cuenta que tres personas saldrían lastimada de eso. Y aunque aún no se consideraba gay, porque en teoría le seguían atrayendo las mujeres y no los hombres, Sasuke era una excepción.

Por eso sabía que lo amaba.

.

… **F** in…

* * *

 **N** ota de la autora:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sobre todo gracias por leer.

Este es el primer fic – que no sea un one-shot- que termino y curiosamente no es de mi pareja predilecta (amo el GaaraHina). Igual me siento tan emocionada que quiero gritar.

Jajaja

Sé que demoré un poco en esta continuación, pero fue porque los capítulos anteriores no habían quedado como quería y me puse a editarlos.

Estaba pensando hacer un epilogo cortito, sobre la reacción de Sakura al enterarse. Pero no aseguró nada aún.

Una vez más gracias por leer.

Besos.


End file.
